Sumo Santa
'Sumo Santa '''first appeared in ClayFighter 63⅓. He appears to be an evil clone of Santa Claus. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Bio Sumo Santa is an evil clone of Santa Claus who has taken over the North Pole and has angered Bad Mr. Frosty. Interestingly, in ''Clayfighter 63⅓ he works with Dr.Kiln and wants to take over the world but can't until Frosty and the Clayfighters are out of the picture. In Sculptor's Cut, his rivalry with Frosty is still prominent but instead he wants to kick everyone off the island so he and his elves can continue making toys for the children of the world. Clayfighter 63⅓ Evil Sumo Santa once tried to wrestle control of the North pole away from Bad Mr. Frosty, but failed. For many years Sumo has lived secretly on Klaymodo Isle, waiting for a second chance to take over the North pole. This chance may have presented itself when Frosty appeared on the island. If he can defeat Bad Mr. Frosty in combat, the North pole is his once again! All this won't matter unless he also defeats the other heroes. Sculptor's cut Unknown to everyone in our story, the island of Claymodo is actually the secret headquarters of Sumo Santa's toy workshop, in which his dedicated elves work diligently all year long to create toys for all the children of Claydonia. Just relocated from the North pole, Sumo Santa chose a more tropical location for his toy factory, and is taking steps to ensure that all of his toys get finished. If that means kicking all of our heroes off the island, then so be it! Endings ClayFighter 63⅓ With the north pole under his control and the end of Dr. Kiln, Sumo Santa can now move on. He will concentrate on his world domination plans. One thing is for certain, we'll find out sooner or later! Ho ho no! ClayFighter: Sculptor's Cut You have helped Sumo Santa clear the way to resume with his world-wide, gift giving operation! The children of the world thank you as they will once again be looking forward to receiving presents from Sumo Santa. His elves are busily making toys for all the children in Claydonia, bringing joy once again around the globe! How to unlock Clayfighter 63 ⅓ Hold L and press B, C-Left, C-Up, C-Right, C-Down, A at the character selection screen. Quotes *"Jingle this all the way." *"The Kringle Krush!" *"I'm adding you to the naughty list." *"Santa's gonna sit on your lap!" *"Belly Launcher!" *"Sumo Splash!" *"I don't think so, fruitcake." *"Taste it!" Quotes said in Sculptor's cut if you lose to him: *"Stop right now, think of the children!" *"You'll never be able to stop me from making my toys!" *"Maybe now I can get back to making my toys." *"The children of the world will thank me when I win." Clay F''ighter S''culptor's Cut Boss dialogue Not surprisingly, Sumo Santa's final boss fight in Sculptor's cut is with Bad Mr. Frosty: Sumo Santa: "I'm the kingpin of toys snowman, you're slowing down my operation!" Bad Mr. Frosty: "You never got me that rocking horse when I was ten!" Sumo Santa: "Well, I was really busy that year." Bad Mr. Frosty: "But you drank the milk and ate the cookies! Get ready to fight!" Moveset Clayfighter 63 ⅓ Special moves *Kringle Krush =back, forward punch *sumo flip=Forward, down, forward, punch *Belly Launcher=down, forward, punch *Flabbalanche=forward, down, back, kick *Rolling Kick=Charge back, forward and kick *Sumo Splash=Hold down, up and punch super combos *Blubber QCF,QCF+P *Air Blubber QCF,QCF+K *Sumo StompB,B,F,F+K FINISH *Twins B,B,F,B(sw) *Atomic DropD,D,D,R(sw) Category:Characters Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Evil characters Category:locked Characters Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Characters that have changed sides Category:Boss Category:Dialogue Category:Call of Putty characters